Blanket Of Fear
by heartfallen
Summary: All it took was one incident to turn the world into this so all it will take is another incident to show everyone alive witches are too dangerous. Then good magic would be gone forever and the real terrifying things would happen...[chris fic]
1. Blanket of Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or this Blanket of Fear song by Papa Roach.

A/N: This was originally going to be a songfic to this song but I think I can really make this story into something.

**Blanket Of Fear **

**So hold on to your dreams  
Because your nightmares might seem like your reality  
Hold on to your dreams  
Because your nightmares might seem like your reality**

A splashing of water is heard as a teen no more then 15 years old runs through a puddle down a dark, deserted alley with his footsteps making the only sounds in the silent night. In desperate need of a break but too afraid to stop in case they are still following him--he keeps running. His legs hurt and his chest is burning from having been running nonstop for at least an hour, but he can't afford to stop now. All of this had started when he left his friend's house over an hour ago.

He crossed the street to the alley across from where Shawn, one of his closet friends, lived in a small town house with his dad were he could safely orb home without a witness. It would have been simpler to orb home from Shawn's warm house rather then come out in this freezing cold night, but he just couldn't do that. Shawn was actually the only one who really got what Chris had gone through last year when he had lost his mother. Shawn too had lost his mother and had known the right words to say or when to just give Chris his space. Chris really valued his friendship with Shawn and wanted more than anything to just tell him he was a witch/Whitelighter, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he would be exposing magic, since it was already exposed, but because Chris didn't want to put his friend in that position.

Since the day magic had been exposed, the world hadn't been the same since. Everyone saw magic has something to be feared and the world had taken actions to protect themselves. Now witches were not burned at the stake like old times, but were instead sent to a "special" jail. The so-called "special" jails were nothing more than a government owned and moderated hell. Sure, the prisons got food and water, but they were treated like serial killers. They had no rights, no freedom and only a few brave visitors. If you visited someone there, you were then followed and moderated until you slipped up and showed magic. When you showed magic then it was no real surprise when you too were roughly captured and taken to a "special" jail.

There were "special" jails all over the world because they feared too many witches in one place would be able to get free and then do harm. Chris supposed that was because of the prison break he had heard of once. The witches involved in that prison break were never heard from again and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to them.

Chris wouldn't admit this to anyone--but he was terrified. He knew it was just a matter of time before there were no more "special" jails because there would be no more witches. All witches will give up who they are to survive and those who are brave enough to keep their identities will be dead. Soon there will be no more capturing just killing. All it took was one incident to turn the world into this so all it will take is another incident to show everyone alive witches are too dangerous.

Chris was terrified of that other incident because he knew then soon after that good magic would be gone forever and then the real terrifying things would happen. With no good magic evil would rise again and take over the world because no one would have the power to stop it; the world rid itself of all good and therefore let itself be taken over by evil. Now that is what really terrified Chris.

It wasn't until he had to duck under a fireball coming at him did Chris realize that he was not alone. Chris sent the next fireball back at his attacker before it could hit him. The fireball merely ricocheted off the demon and came flying back at Chris which he barley had time to dodge. He then looked around the alley for anything to vanquish the approaching demon with, but it was proving to be difficult; he had to duck or dodge every approaching fireball and look for any sharp or heavy object in the darkness, which was only light up by the fireballs he was trying not to be hit with.

Just starting to feel the desperation of his situation, he saw a lone steal pipe lying off in the distance. Wasting no time, he flung out his arm and directed the pipe to the demon trying to kill him. The force of the pipe now impaling the demon was so strong he flew back and hit the wall causing cracks to form in the cement blocks. All that was left of the demon were ashes.

It wasn't that uncommon to have demons attacking witches in the open like this because it meant the witch would be exposed. Demons were usually dumb but even they too knew what would happen to a witch once his/her magic is exposed to the world. The demons attacked to either expose a witch or steal their powers before the world kills them. Even the demons knew the world would soon belong to them. So a demon attack didn't surprise Chris, but a crowd of people standing at the end of the alley watching him--did.

"Oh, shit," he cursed to no one particular.

There was also a Witch Watch established to patrol each neighborhood for witches. Witch Watch didn't usually come down this road until 11:19 and checking his watch, he saw it was 11:22.

"Damn."

He had been so focused on not being killed that he had lost track of time. Chris knew this alley luckily was not a dead end and not wasting any time--he ran.

He didn't want to be captured and that was what Witch Watch did. Witch Watch was suppose to only look for witches and then tell the police so they could deal with it but no one did. Every member of a neighborhood Witch Watch was seen as a hero for going up against a "dangerous" witch and if they captured one then they were really a hero. It all sickened Chris that they had degraded witches to some kind of feral animal that had to be captured and "taken care of." If he weren't so busy running for his life he would have told his chasers so.

The Witch Watch may have numbers and electrocuting guns on their side but Chris was on the track team and could run faster then middle age men could. He ran down alley after alley never losing his speed too afraid they would catch up to him. Chris was pretty sure they weren't close enough to fire their electrocuting guns but wasn't about to turn around and look. He also didn't know if they had seen his face yet since it was pretty dark, but he couldn't be sure. If they had seen his face then he would be tracked down and captured so running right now could be useless. Chris didn't know anything for sure right now except he would not give up and surrender so he would keep running until he lost them or until he was forcefully captured.

Chris keep running, but he was so tired. He just wanted to take a break and rest but had no idea if they were still following him. He had been going through alley after alley looking for a way out but had found none. Chris wanted to just orb but if one of the Witch Watcher's shot off his electrocuting gun he might get electrocuted before he had time to fully orb and if that happened then it would all be over. He couldn't take that chance but he was so tired that soon he would have no choice because he would be captured one way or the other. He was so exhausted but he would not give up so he pushed himself harder and kept running.

Something heavy blocked his footfalls and he tripped. Chris fell onto the hard pavement with a thud. He was panting from running for so long and tried to get up again--but he couldn't. Fear washed over him as he looked down the alley to see if the Witch Watch was coming for him.

**Your nightmares are your reality**

* * *

A/N: Please review and say if you want me to continue with this. I do have big ideas for this story so please review and tell me if you are interested in this story continuing or not. 


	2. By My Side

**Chapter 3 **

**By My Side**

**This could be the last time  
You will stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding  
Will you fly with me this evening **

Through the blanket of darkness, surrounding him Chris could only make out more darkness in the distance. Looking at his surroundings, he saw, with the help of the full moon, that he was in some old alley with cracks and random bricks littered everywhere that belonged to the two broken down brick buildings on either side of him. A throbbing pain in his left ankle brought his attention to what he had tripped over--a brick. _Chris witch of the most powerful family, the Halliwells, was brought down by a brick, _he mocked himself.

Remembering his all too real danger he looked down the alley once again, but still saw nothing more than darkness. Since his eyes were useless, he used his ears to listen for approaching footsteps. Listening carefully for what seemed like hours he only heard a very faint sound of traffic, a dog barking somewhere, and his own rapid heartbeat. Hearing no footsteps or any sounds of humans he was satisfied no one was chasing him anymore and orbed home before that could change.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wyatt demanded to know before he was even fully formed.

Ever since their mother had died Wyatt had become even more overprotective but Chris knew he meant well. Even with all of the power Wyatt possessed Chris knew even he was weary of the world now and didn't feel safe. So it wasn't really that usual for Wyatt to be waiting up for him to make sure he arrived home. Although Wyatt was as bad as Grandpa was when it came to worrying about him. They had moved in with Grandpa after their mom had died because the manor was too big for three people, held too many bad memories, and just wasn't the safe haven it had been.

As for his dad, well he did his best to visit and have dinner with both his sons at least once a week although lately it had been once every other week. Chris was mad at his dad for not being there a lot but he was there when they really needed him and with the world the way it was today, he knew the world needed his father more than he needed him. It still hurt though when he got his first 100/100 on a Biology test, his hardest subject, and his father wasn't even there to congratulate him.

Chris knew the world of magic was in trouble and knowing his dad was one of the many people trying to preserve it did make him feel pride for his dad, but it also worried him. He often woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweet having just awakened from a nightmare in which his dad was captured by Witch Watch, taken to a "special" jail, then cruelly killed when they found out he has been dead for years. Chris was dreading the day his dad didn't come when he called him because then he knew his nightmare would have become reality.

Now fully formed all of his weight was being put on his left ankle and he was crudely brought back to reality. Yelping with sudden pain Chris yanked his ankle up causing him to lose his balance and begin to fall. But before he could hit the ground, or orb himself, Wyatt had already orbed them both to the couch.

"Thanks Wy."

Chris' eyes quickly starred at his ankle instead of looking back at his brother's blue eyes that he found so hard to lie to. With both of them now looking at Chris' already swollen ankle Wyatt asked, "What happened?"

"Fell over a brick." Before the words even left his mouth, he knew his brother would not buy it and would want the whole story.

"Chris…" Wyatt gave him their mother's umm-hmm-not-buying-it-mister-look without even realizing it.

Just a simple look brought back so many bad memories of what had happened to Mom that he had to quickly push the thoughts out of his head before he started to lose it and cry. Needing to focus on something else, he told his brother the whole story of what had happened.

When he was done Wyatt merely said, "See now this is why I worry about you so much."

"But I'm fine."

Wyatt pokes Chris' swollen ankle now resting on the coffee table.

"Ouch! All right, all right you proved your point. So maybe I'm not fine but I'm almost fine."

Examining his ankle Wyatt proclaims, "That looks sprained maybe even broken. You should call Dad to heal it."

"Thank you Doctor Wyatt I never would have ever thought of calling a Whitelighter to heal me."

Ignoring his brother's usual sarcasm he yelled, "Dad!"

Immediately blue orbs filled the room and Leo materialized beside his two sons wearing regular clothes not the usual Elder robes yet another sign that the world had changed. Instantly his one son's swollen ankle caught his attention and without a moment of thought, he crouched beside Chris' ankle with his healing hands.

When his dad finished healing and his ankle went back to normal size he said, "Thanks dad."

Leo stood up from his crouch beside Chris and asked what any concerned parent would ask. "What happened?"

Chris hated repeating himself so he gave the cliff note version. "Shawn's. Left. Demon. Vanquish demon. Witch Watch. Run. Witch Watch follow. Brick. Fell. Safe. Orb."

"I'm glad you're safe, son. But why didn't you just orb or did I miss that part in all those fragments?"

"Hello, electrocuting guns. If they didn't see me then I would be safe as long as I out ran them, which I figured I could, but if they suddenly see bright blue lights the chances are they are gonna shoot at it. So then I'd get electrocuted _and _captured. No thank you, I'll take my chances running."

Leo smiled feeling impressed and quite proud of his son.

"What?" Chris asked not liking Dad looking at him with that goofy smile.

"You've grown up so much."

"Oh no I see where this is going. If the next words out your mouth are, 'I remember when…' I'm leaving 'cause I get enough of that from Grandpa."

"Can't we say we are proud of you?"

"But that's the point, you don't just say 'I'm proud of you' you go on and on and on and _then _after half an hour you say 'I'm proud of you.'"

"I never talked for half an hour!" Leo defended himself.

"Well maybe not you, but Grandpa did."

"I can't believe that."

Wyatt interrupted with his brotherly comments. "Yeah I know who would have thought you could talk about Chris for half an hour without falling asleep, but it's true I timed it."

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother then smirked adding, "Well at least it would take Grandpa 30 minutes to fall asleep instead of your 15 minutes to _actually _fall asleep." Chris could still remember laughing until his sides hurt when Grandpa had fallen asleep in the middle his 'I remember when…' speeches directed at Wyatt.

Even though Wyatt sometimes acted like an overprotective mother, they were still both brothers in every sense of the word, which included friendly bickering.

Suddenly they heard the all too familiar jangle of the Elders and family time was over.

Leo turned to his sons clearly not wanting to leave them. "I'm sorry I have to go." He spread his arms wide. "Give me a hug."

Chris then Wyatt gave him a hug not even bothering to say the usual 'come on Dad we are not 5 anymore' because both brothers knew there was a chance it would be their last hug from their father.

Leo's smile faded as he looked seriously at his sons. "Be careful, I couldn't bear to lose either one of you." Again, he smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I love you, boys."

Then blue and white orbs engulfed their dad and leaving the two Halliwell brothers alone. Alone in the apartment, except for a sleeping Grandpa, alone in school matters, alone in friend and girl trouble, alone in magic, alone in the world, and alone in life. That wasn't completely true because Grandpa always tried to help--but more importantly each brother had each other.

**This will be the last time  
You will stand by my side  
**

* * *

A/N: I was stuck on this one sentence for so long but I thankfully finally got past it. Not much happened but the next chapter will have something really important happen. Besides this was the perfect place to stop. As always please review to tell me what you think. 


	3. Inside Out

**Chapter 3**

**Inside out**

**It's taking all my strength and will to stay  
Maybe time will make it right  
It's all coming down on me **

Chris was sitting cross-legged still in his pajamas on the couch eating a bowl of Caption Crunch and watching Saturday morning cartoons when his brother walked unnoticed into the room. However, he did notice Wyatt when he stood in front of the TV right as the coyote was dropping an anvil on top of the Road Runner.

"Hey!" Chris yelled annoyed at his brother.

"No TV," Wyatt simply said.

"I have no homework, it's Saturday morning, and as far as I know I did nothing wrong so _move_."

Wyatt responded by turning off the TV.

"Do I turn off the TV on you? No. You know why? I'll tell you why because it's rude. Stop being rude and turn the TV back on."

"The same thing happens in every episode. How many times can you watch the Road Runner get away?"

"Apparently not now."

"I can't believe you're 15 and you still watch cartoons."

"No _was _watching cartoons until this annoying brother of mine turned off the TV."

Wyatt completely ignored his little brother saying, "Get changed we're leaving."

Going somewhere was not in Chris's plans of staying home all day and watching TV in his pajamas. Curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask, "Where?"

"Somewhere where you have to wear clothes and not pajamas."

Chris couldn't help but point out, "Pajamas are clothes."

Wyatt was not impressed at all. "Just get changed."

Getting up Chris put his bowel of cereal on the coffee table in front of him and mumbled a "fine" while going to his room.

A few minutes later Chris returned to the living room to find Wyatt sitting on the couch watching the same TV show he had criticized him for watching. _Unbelievable_, he thought to himself, _but so Wyatt_.

"So where are we going?" Chris asked picking up his bowl of cereal intending to finish eating it. Looking inside he saw it was completely empty. "You ate my cereal!"

Wyatt merely shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you were finished."

The really annoying thing was that it wasn't the first time Wyatt had done it. It seemed every time he left his food unguarded Wyatt ate it. What was truly amazing is that the guy never gained a pound and he was always eating. "So where are we going?" he asked again.

Getting up he replied, "You'll see."

"Come on, where we are going?"

"You'll see if you ever shut up and let me orb us there."

Chris looked accusingly at his brother. "You're just not telling me because I want to know so bad."

"Yeah and its working." Wyatt let out a chuckle while he orbed them both to the destination only he knew.

As soon as they formed Chris looked around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing: hundreds of people packed elbow to elbow in the mash pit, even more people packed tight in the belchers, and a huge concert stage with his favorite band's logo proudly displayed on it. Turning to Wyatt, who had an amused smile played across his lips no doubt from watching Chris' surprise, he couldn't help but crush him in a hug.

"Thank you Wy!" Chris yelled full of joy letting go of his brother. "How did you get tickets? I thought this concert was sold out." He had tried for weeks to get tickets for this concert, but it was popular and in another time zone so it was extremely difficult.

"It was, but who needs tickets when you can just orb?"

"Not us."

"Just don't tell Dad or Grandpa we didn't pay."

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna do that again after the whole dinner and orb thing." Chris still couldn't believe he gotten such a lecture for orbing after dinner without paying. He only did it once, well they only thought he had done it once, and gave him an extremely long and boring lecture. Chris could stand no TV, no going out on weekends, and no hanging out during weekdays, but he couldn't stand lectures. Lectures drove him absolutely crazy which he suspected was why they all did it so much.

"Think of this as an early birthday present."

Chris couldn't have been happier as he merged into the mash pit with Wyatt following close behind.

Chris and Wyatt walked side by side down the streets of San Francisco on too much of a high to go home yet. It was no wonder the concert was sold out because the band rocked. The whole night was so perfect neither brother could bring himself to end it yet.

Chris looked at Wyatt seeing his lips move, but not able to hear what he was saying.

"What?"

Wyatt repeated himself but Chris could barely hear what he was saying.

"What?" he asked again this time louder.

Wyatt shouted, "I told you we stood too close to the speakers!"

Figuring Wyatt could hear as well as him he shouted back, "If you're gonna go to a concert then you gotta get as close as you can! Besides our hearing should be back to normal in a day or two!"

"Only in a day or two?"

Ignoring his brother's annoyed tone he replied, "Probably!"

Both brothers fell into a comfortable silence. Just walking down random streets feeling the warm air touch his skin, the slight breeze whisper past him, seeing the dark navy blue sky sparkle with bright white stars and all the while having the one person in the world he couldn't live without by his side--gave Chris a feel of tranquility he hadn't felt in months.

He was at peace, but he knew it couldn't and wouldn't last. Soon the real world would trickle into his tranquility and the world would go back to what it was--a cold place becoming even colder. Chris was going to hold onto this perfect moment as long as possible because he liked just being a regular teenager walking down the street with his brother. He didn't want to feel the fear of a teenage witch walking down the street with his witch brother. But it's too late--the fear has already crept in and is taking over. The moment is lost and the tranquility gone so fast it was almost never there. Chris sighs, _back to the real world. _

He stopped walking turning to his brother. "We better get home." Chris doesn't bother shouting knowing his brother was probably thinking the same thing.

Wyatt nods understanding and agreeing.

They turn down an alley and round the corner about to orb, when they are suddenly thrown backwards. They hit the brick wall behind them with a thud and slide down accompanied by rough bricks racking their backs. Wasting no time, they get up getting in a fighting stance back to back. Dozens of demons surround them; there is no way out. An energy ball flies towards them. Chris flicks his wrist and a second later, a demon screams as he is vanquished. The battle begins.

Chris and Wyatt were separated. He wasn't sure how it happened. One minute he was on the ground avoiding being plummeted with energy balls, and the next minute Wyatt was on the far left of the alley. It doesn't matter how it happened the point is it happened and now he had to work extra hard not to be killed.

Chris moved to avoid some energy balls and send some approaching fireballs back to their sends. Not a second later, he saw a flash of metal go past his right ear. Glancing back, he saw a knife had hit the brick wall. If he hadn't moved that knife would have been in him, not the wall.

He kept vanquishing demons, but more kept shimmering in. There was an endless supply of demons, but Chris didn't have an endless supply of strength or powers. The only powers he had were orbing and telekinesis, which were being used so heavily he didn't know how much longer he could last. This was an endless battle that would soon turn into unbeatable battle if something didn't change soon. He was outnumbered and out powered. What really didn't help was that he didn't have his hearing. Chris was relaying on his sensing power, which was not that great, and his eyesight.

He wondered how this had happened. Chris and Wyatt usually weren't sneaked up on. They always had to be on guard. That's what it was; they had let their guard down. Their hearing was reduced so they should have been on more alert, but they weren't. They were both too happy to remember such common survival skills. That one moment of happiness was going to cost them their lives.

Looking to the right Chris saw something that made his blood run cold. _Oh no! NO! NO! NO! Not now!_ What was he going to do? He couldn't yell to Wyatt, there was no way he would hear him over the noise the battle was making, not to mention his poor hearing at the moment. If he tried to orb to Wyatt a demon would use the opportunely to hit him with an energy or fire ball. There was no way he could get to his brother. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it now before it was too late.

He quickly made up his mind--he had to do it. It was now or never. Chris looked to his left; it wasn't hard to find his brother in the thong of demons. He starred at Wyatt and hoped he felt the love he was projecting towards him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so low only he would hear. Then he waved his hand and watched as his brother was engulfed in orbs hoping beyond hope it wouldn't be the last time he saw Wyatt.

Chris turned back to what had scared the hell out of him--Witch Watch. Now that Witch Watch was here and approaching fast, the demons shimmered out knowing he was as good as dead. He stood completely still with his arms by his side uncaring of his fate as long as his brother was safe. Chris showed no fear, ready to die for his cause. He saw blue electricity coming right towards him, but showed no fear. The electricity slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and painfully vibrating through his entire body, but he showed no fear. As darkness seeped into his vision and everything went silent, he still showed no fear--but he felt it.

**It's all coming down on me  
Time will never make it right  
**

* * *

A/N: How was that? Was it worth the wait? Do you think them going to a concert was dumb? I wanted something to happen so they were caught off guard and having their hearing impaired seemed practical and different. I'm not too good with time differences but I hope it would be night somewhere in another time zone with a concert and if not lets just pretend so. What do you think will happen next? Is he dead? Tune in next update and find out. As always please review because it really helps me write faster and the ideas to flow better knowing someone wants me to update. 


	4. Savin' Me

**Chapter 4**

**Savin' Me**

**I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
Come please I'm callin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

The vibrating and pounding ache in his bones were the first things Chris became aware of. The second thing he realized was that being electrocuted really sucked. But none of that mattered, because Wyatt was safe and there was no way he would be able to live with himself if he had gotten his brother killed. Especially, since it was his fault they were even caught unaware in the first place and all because he wanted to watch some band perform. None of that seemed even remotely important now.

Then slowly opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a single light bulb dangling from a cord and disappearing into the darkness above to be what he presumed was the ceiling. While blinking to get rid of the black spots in his vision, he looked around his surroundings hoping there would be no threats because then he would surly get his ass kicked, again.

On the same gray cement floor he was laying on, he saw a bunk bed to his left that was so close he could touch it. Also, to his right he saw a brick cement wall that was close enough to touch but was not about to for various colors of green fungi were growing on it.

Chris then slowly sat up and when he was certain he wasn't going to throw up the corndogs he had had at the concert, he stood the whole way up to find iron bars behind him. When he looked through the bars, all he could see was a softly murmuring darkness. He was looking and was reaching out a hand to touch said bars, when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Chris whipped around to the source of the voice, but imminently regretted it when the room began to tilt and was forced to touch the same cement wall he had just resolved to never touch, just so he wouldn't come crushing down to the ground.

His eyes settled on the figure that had suddenly appeared on the top bunk. At once Chris was taken back by her beauty that couldn't even be hidden by a nondescript gray shirt and pants. Golden cascading curls framed a thin face while two magnificent aqua blue orbs, deeper than the ocean with speaks of green, lit up a face with high cheekbones accompanied by a cute button nose and thin pink lips that were pressed into a thin line. The only imperfection to her was a thin jagged scar across her right cheekbone.

Snapping back to reality, he asked, "Why not?"

She jumped down, making two small patters where her bare feet hit the floor, and picked up a discarded piece of paper from under the bottom bunk. She then tossed the paper at the bars. As soon as the paper touched the iron bars, it started to smoke and was soon only ash.

"Oh," Chris simply said.

"It's wired with magic." She went on to say in a cold monotone voice with her arms crossed, "Actually, all magic is blocked except," she gestured to the bars, "the magic they use."

Guess that meant orbing was out of question, but one way to find out. He tried to orb but nothing happened, not even a few orbs. Maybe he could call for his dad or Wyatt. But even if they heard him call, then they would orb to him and get trapped here too; that was not an option he would explore or even consider. Wait, "They?"

She uncrossed her arms to swipe her right arm around the cell. "The ones who are responsible for this."

Sensing he wasn't going to get any more information from the cold beauty in front of him, he moved on to other questions. "Where are we?"

She simply looked at him incredulously. "Nevada, Mexico, New York, or some other place? Does it matter? It won't make this place suddenly let us go or help us in any way to know exactly where this Hell is located on a map."

Figuring any more questions were going to be a death sentence, he still had to ask one more. "What's your name?"

She again just stared at him with that incredulous look on her face and Chris was actually thankful all magic was blocked or else he would have probably been turned into a pile of ash by her heated stare. He then wondered what her powers were but knew it was best not to ask any more questions since he was already treading on dangerous territory.

Chris tried again when he realized she really wasn't going to say anything. "Look, if we are going to be living together in this really small cell for what could be forever, we should at least know each other's names. I'll even go first: I'm Chris."

Blue eyes bore into his and she spoke but one word, "Melissa."

Only silence spoke for a long stretch of time while Chris and Melissa stared at one another, neither willing to be the first to look away.

Melissa--having grown tired of the childish staring contest and slightly annoyed that Chris wasn't at all intimidated by her--said, "Top bunk's mine." Then she turned her back with golden curls whipping around in that air, officially breaking eye contact, and climbed into her bed.

Getting the hint, but still slightly dazed as to what all had just happen, he crawled into his own bed. As soon as his back was on the hard mattress and his head hit the flat pillow, he realized how exhausting a concert, a fight with a mob of demons, getting electrocuted, and waking up here could be. Chris succumbed to his exhaustion and was asleep before he could even ponder why this place gave him the feeling that something was off here, that something was horribly wrong--even by Halliwell standards.

_A group of people stood together in a poorly lit storage room with tension so thick it hung in the air. Standing in the front of the group, was a man and woman. However, the light from the dangling light in the center was only strong enough to illuminate the man's and woman's faces and cast eerie shadows on the wall behind them while the other people in the room were hidden by shadows. _

_Even though the man looked to be around 20 and the woman younger, they were clearly in charge because all eyes were fixed on them waiting to hear what they would words they would speak. Then the tension in the room increased to unbearable depths when he spoke, "We all know what tomorrow is and what one mistake will cost us all, so lets go over the plan one last time..." _

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

* * *

A/N: sorry for the incredibly long wait. I promise I won't ever wait that long again. I'll try to make next chapter longer. Thank to everyone who is still reading this. 


	5. Crying Out

**Chapter 5**

**Crying Out**

**What guides your vision  
What holds the balance  
Don't think that I can't see you shake and tremble**  
-Shinedown

One second Wyatt was fighting along side his brother against a mob of demons and the next second, he was separated from Chris. Then all of a sudden from nowhere he felt--love.

Wyatt and Chris weren't empathic or telepathic, but they were brothers and had a bond. A bond that only grew stronger with each passing death of a loved one. Even though they couldn't communicate through the bond, they could occasionally feel what the other was feeling if the emotion was strong enough. Though, the last time Wyatt felt what Chris was feeling was when their mother dead--actually that was how Wyatt knew their mother died.

So when he felt his brother's love, he knew something was terribly wrong. Then he could have _sworn _he heard someone whisper, "I'm sorry" before he felt himself being orbed against his will.

The next thing Wyatt knew, he was standing in their apartment--alone. Before he even let his mind comprehend what that would mean, he at once orbed back to the alley.

Wyatt knelt down in the empty alley where he had last seen his brother in hopes of finding some clue as to what took Chris or where he was. But there was nothing except for the ashes that were left of the demons that had attacked them. He then closed his eyes and sensed for his brother.

Nothing.

Chris was gone, but Wyatt was going to change that. With a look of pure determination in his eyes, he orbed back to their apartment.

---

Wyatt tossed various magical items out of his way from the old cabinet that held all of their magical needs. Finally, he found what he looking for and spread the worn map of San Francisco out on the floor in front of him while he dangled the scrying crystal over it.

Five minutes past with not even a slight tug before Wyatt moved onto a bigger map.

He quickly found Grandpa's globe of the world in the corner of a junk cluttered closet and as he pried it from the junks' clutches, he could not have been more thankful of Grandpa's whimsy purchase. Then Wyatt resumed his scrying for his missing brother.

He allowed ten breath-holding minutes to pass before he gave up on scrying again.

Wyatt then orbed the Book of Shadows to him from the spell locked chest they kept it in. As soon as the book formed, he flipped through the pages to any spells that would hopefully bring Chris back.

He halted mid page flip: scrying spell.

"Beings who see, beings who say,  
Aid me in this task, I pray  
Where Chris wanders, let me see  
As I will, so mote it be."

Nothing happened.

He continued flipping pages. Wyatt stopped flipping again: to rescue a witch from points unknown.

"My brother lies  
In points unknown,  
Restore him to his loving home.  
Bring him back  
And please, intact.  
Put an end to his aimless roam."

Nothing.

Again, he flipped more pages then stopped: Lost and Found Spell.

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity  
Lend me your focus and clarity,  
Lead me to the one I cannot find  
Restore that and my peace of mind."

Nothing, except a bunch of missing socks and other various items that went missing over the years.

Wyatt quickly found the reversal spell and said, "I return what I didn't want to find.  
Let it be out of sight, out of mind."

With each flip of a page, his fear for his brother grew. Just before his fear could reach panicking heights, he found another spell: to call for a lost witch. Wyatt scrambled to retrieve the indigents and equipment needed.

With everything spread out on the coffee table in front of him, he began. First, he mixed the rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root together in a silver bowl. Then he picked up an athame and didn't even wince as he sliced the left finger of his left hand. Lastly, while his blood trickled into the bowl, he chanted the spell:

"Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us, who call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me."

Nothing happened.

Wyatt started to panic and thought the thought he had been avoiding since he was forcibly orbed--what if Chris was dead? He didn't want to think it, nonetheless acknowledge that it could be true. But if Chris were dead, Wyatt would know. He would have felt his brother leave the world of the living. He would have felt his brother die. He would have, right?

"No," Wyatt said aloud to stop his negative thoughts. Chris was alive and Wyatt would find him, it was that simple so now all he had to do was find his little brother.

----

Obviously, spells weren't working so Wyatt had to try another tactic, which was why he was in the Underworld looking for the surviving demons that had attacked them. For once luck must have been on his side, because in less than five minutes he had found the demons.

Wyatt walked out of the shadows that were hiding his presence to wave his hand, sending the demons crushing into the cave wall behind them. The five demons were all who dared to show their faces after the battle, but Wyatt only needed one alive. Then using an uncontrollable new power of his, he concentrated on the rage he felt for the demons and they suddenly erupted in flames--all except one.

The remaining demon locked eyes with Wyatt and as recognition spread so did terror. It immediately tried to shimmer away, but was stopped by Wyatt sending its body crushing into the cave wall again. Wyatt then telekinetically raised the demon roughly from the ground until the demon's head hit the cave ceiling with a loud smack.

"Where is my brother?" he growled out tightening his grip on the demon with each word spoken causing it to struggle to draw breathe into its pitiful lungs.

It breathlessly spoke, "I...don't...know."

The demon knew something that it was not telling Wyatt and that made him angry; he used his new power again.

Suddenly, the demon's whole left arm burst into flames causing it to scream a very high pitch screech and for ash, that was once an arm, to then sprinkle down to the already dirty cave floor.

Wyatt had actually only meant for the demon's left hand to burst into flames, but oh well, it still accomplished his goal. He tried again, "Where's my brother?"

This time it told him the truth. "Witch Watch took him."

Wyatt's eyes blazed. "Took him where?"

"Where do you think?" it sneered.

"To a 'special' jail." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Not 'a special jail', thee 'special' jail," it said smugly, too smugly apparently because the next second it burst into flames.

It was bad enough that Chris was taken by Witch Watch and then taken to a "special" jail, but being taken to _thee _"special" jail? Wyatt knew his brother had a strength that few in the world could match, which was evident with what happened to their mother, but for Chris to survive that and alone? Wyatt wasn't sure that Chris could and if he did, then he wasn't sure how much of the "Chris" he knew and loved would survive.

Wyatt had to find his brother before the Hell he just arrived in could kill him first--no matter what it took. 

**Crying out for the last time  
Clear a space for the warning signs  
There is no turning back now**

A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. The next chapter is my longest chapter yet and is over halfway finished.


End file.
